The Forgotten Child
by NovaCalla
Summary: "What I mean is, I haven't met very many women who can do what you did." "Well, my lady, I am not exactly a high born aristocrat who has had their every need taken care of. No, I have spent the majority of my life fighting to protect myself." Not a complete lie. I had indeed spent my entire life fighting, but not just for protection. Cora blushed and looked down, embarrassed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Downton Abbey or any of the characters.

Chapter 1

Cora Crawley, Countess of Downton Abbey, was walking down the streets of London on her way to Hyde Park where she was scheduled to meet her husband. Robert had a meeting about the estate earlier that afternoon, and said he would meet Cora at Hyde Park at 2:30 for a late lunch. It was 2:20 right now, and Cora knew that she would have to take a shortcut to make it on time. She thought about just hailing a taxi, but decided against it. A walk would do her good, and besides Robert could wait a few minutes. Turning off of the main street she was on Cora walked into an empty street. _That's weird._ She thought. _Usually the streets are full of people by now._ Cora shrugged and continued down the street. Half way down the street Cora felt the hairs on the back of her neck bristle and she sped up her walking pace. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

"Now what's a pretty little thing like you doin' in a place like this?" A man said stepping out right in front of Cora.

"I am on my way to see my husband, if you'll excuse me." Cora said polite as ever, trying to sidestep the man only to have him follow.

"Wouldn't ya rather spend the afternoon with me? I'm better company than some lord. How 'bout it?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, thank you. Please get out of my way." Cora said firmly.

"So polite, but all I want is to hear you moan and scream my name." Cora shuddered at his insinuation. Cora turned at ran for it. She only made it a few steps before she was roughly pulled back and slammed against the wall of the alleyway. "Not so nice now, tisk, tisk, I think you need a lesson in manners." He held both of her wrist above her head and was grinning wickedly.

"No, please! Let me go!" Cora shouted.

"Shut up bitch." He slapped her hard. Cora's head hit the wall and she saw stars. He moved in to kiss her so Cora swung her head to the side trying to prevent what seemed to be the inevitable.

"No, please." She whimpered. "Please stop." _Not again._ She thought. He just grinned.

"I think she told you to stop." I said, pulling the man off of her and slamming him into the opposing wall. I saw the lady collapse to the ground before I returned my attention back to the man. I placed my knife right against his manhood.

"No! Please!" He said.

"My, my what a change of events." I said pressing a little harder against the bulge.

"Stop!" He pleaded again. I pulled my knife away and slammed my knee up in its stead. He bent over in pain, gasping for breath. I put my hands together and brought them up against his chin with all my might. His head snapped back and for a second I thought I'd killed him. The man rolled on his side and tried to stand up but I kicked him in the ribs before he could; grabbing his hair I hauled the man up until he was standing and I whispered right in his ear.

"You are a filthy man and I really should kill you now."

"No." He cried.

"I'm not going to… today. There's a lady present and she shouldn't be subjected to such things. This is your lucky day, but know this: if I ever find you doing something like this again I will hunt you down and have you drawn and quartered. I have eyes and ears all over this city and the world so there is _nowhere_ you can run that I can't find you. Got it?" I asked yanking his head back so I could look into his eyes.

"Yes, please just let me go." He begged. "I'll be good. I swear!"

"Not before I mark you." I grinned and pulled out my knife. Making a small triangle with a line down the middle I marked him on his cheek. I released him and pushed him away. "Get out of here before I change my mind." He took off out of the alleyway at a sprint. "Bastard." I muttered pocketing my knife. I turned my attention to the lady. Crouching down beside her, I lifted her face up to look at me. "Are you alright Miss?" I asked as gently as I could. She was beautiful even with tears running down her cheeks. She had the bluest eyes I'd ever seen and such pale delicate skin.

"I-I'm fine, thank you." I helped her stand and put my arm around her waist for support. She was shaking slightly.

"What's your name?"

"Lady Cora Crawley, Countess of Grantham." Her voice didn't shake surprising me.

"A pleasure to meet you my lady." I gave a bow and took a step backwards, this changed things. "Come, let's go get some tea."

"No, I need to go find my husband." Cora said.

"I will take you to a tea shop just around the corner where I know you will be safe and go fetch your husband. With all due respect my lady you need to sit down." She looked as if she would argue, but instead just nodded her head.

"What's your name?" She asked once we'd started walking.

"Iris, my lady." I told her, running my hand through my short black hair smoothing it down.

"Iris, that's a lovely name." She stopped and turned to face me. "Thank you Iris for saving me, I don't even want to think of what would have happened if you hadn't shown up."

"Think nothing of it, Lady Grantham."

"Please, call me Cora. I think we are past the point of formalities, don't you?" She said quietly.

"Whatever you wish my- Cora." She smiled at me. I resumed walking and she quickly followed suit. "Where is your husband Cora?"

"He's in Hyde Park, I was supposed to meet him there at 2:30."

"Very good, I will go fetch him once you're safe."

"There's no need, I am quite fine now." Cora protested.

"I insist. I couldn't leave you alone till I know you are in safe hands." She smirked at me.

"What an honorable thing to do." I tilted my head slightly, smirking back at her.

"Well I am a gentlewoman." She stopped dead in her tracks and gaped at me.

"You're a woman?" I smirked again.

"Quite."

"But you-" She gestured to my appearance. I _was_ rather masculine looking right now. I'd always kept my hair short, much shorter than any 'proper woman', I wore trousers and a shirt. Just like a man. My most 'womanly' quality was bound so my chest did appear flat, but I thought my voice would have given it away. It is not necessarily high, but it was not low like a man's. "You don't-"

"Look like a woman? I know." I raised an eyebrow at her. She blushed and looked at the ground.

"My apologies, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine, I would have been surprised if you hadn't actually." I took her hand and tugged her through the crowds of people, pulling her to our destination. "Table for three please." I told the host when we entered the building.

"I thought you said tea?" Cora said, recognizing where we were.

"If you only want tea that's fine." The man came back and escorted us to a table in the back. I held out Cora's chair and once she'd sat I took the seat opposite of her. "Tea to start, please." I told the waiter when he came over. "Cora," I said trying to get her attention. She was just staring at her feet. I reached over and grabbed one of her hands, she looked up then. I could see tears brimming in her beautiful blue eyes. "Cora, you're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you." She swallowed.

"I know, thank you." The waiter came back with our tea. I quickly poured Cora a cup and forced it into her hands.

"Drink, it will help with the shock."

"I'm not in shock." She protested, taking a sip.

"Whatever you say, Lady Grantham." She shot me a look for the use of her title, I only smiled sweetly back at her. "Would you like me to go find your husband now?" She nodded. "Alright, I'll go find him. Hyde Park you said?" She nodded again. "Okay, I'll be back shortly." I stood up to leave only to be stopped by a hand on my wrist.

"Thank you, Iris. Really, I do so appreciate all that you've done for me." I bowed my head in acknowledgment. I stopped the waiter on my way out.

"Send some bread and cheese to my table and anything else she wants." He nodded. "Thank you." I handed him some cash, insuring that Cora would be well taken care of then headed out the door in search of Lord Grantham. Luckily for me, I didn't have to search far. As soon as I'd walked into Hyde Park, I saw a man pacing back and forth looking around for someone. He was handsome, I guess. Not exactly fit, but not fat. Just a little soft around the middle, he had the grace of an earl and a nice face.

"Lord Grantham?" I asked walking up to him. He spun around to face me. As soon as he saw me his face showed confusion but he was polite all the same.

"Yes? What can I do for you."

"I know where Cora is." I said calmly.

"Where?" He took a step forward and invaded my personal space. "I swear to God if you've hurt her." He threatened his hands balling up into fists.

"You misunderstand, I was sent by her to come fetch you. She was… delayed in getting here."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"She can explain, if you will follow me." I turned around and started walking back to the restaurant.

"Is she hurt?" He sounded quite worried.

"She is fine, or so she says. Just a bit shaken up." He did not look reassured. "Lord Grantham, your wife is fine." He only spared me a glance. I rolled my eyes and sped up the pace. _Aristocrats._ I thought. We entered the restaurant and as soon as Robert laid eyes on Cora he rushed ahead and pulled her into an embrace, completely oblivious to the people around him.

"Cora." He breathed. "I was so worried when you didn't show. Are you alright?" He asked pulling back and cupping her face.

"I'm fine darling." She said sitting down pulling Robert down into the chair next to her. I took the seat opposite of her and quietly sipped my tea. Pleased to see that Cora had eaten something.

"What happened?" Robert said, still quite obviously agitated.

"I was attacked on my way to see you." Cora said weakly.

"What!?"

"Calm down, Robert. You don't want to make a scene." Cora said eyeing the people that had looked to them after Robert's outburst.

"No, I'm sorry go on." He said much quieter.

"This man stopped me and he tried to… Well he um…"

"He tried to rape her." I interrupted. Robert's face went white as snow.

"Cora." How he could put such sorrow into one word I didn't know. "Cora, oh my darling." He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "I am so sorry." Cora was valiantly fighting back tears. "You said tried, I presume you stopped him." He said looking up at me.

"Yes, my lord. I did." I said taking another sip of tea.

"My good fellow." He started, but stopped when I started to choke on my tea.

"Do I _really_ look that much like a man?"I said after I'd cleared my airway of tea. He looked at me very confused then he blushed scarlet.

"M-my apologies miss." He stammered. I had to laugh. Both Lord and Lady Grantham had thought I was a man.

"No, need for that Lord Grantham, apparently I play a very convincing man." I laughed again at Robert's very flimsy smile.

"It's okay darling, I made the same mistake." Cora said trying to ease her husband.

"All the same I must thank you. You saved my wife today and for that I will be eternally grateful. Thank you." He said very seriously.

"You're welcome my lord."

"What did you do with the man? If I may ask." Robert said.

"I took care of him, don't worry my lord." Robert seemed satisfied with that.

"Won't you come back with us to Downton? It's the only way I can properly thank you." Cora said. Seeing that I was about to argue, Cora interrupted. "Please, I insist. We can treat you to a wonderful home cooked meal and a day away from the city?" Her eyes were so pleading and I was positive that the smile she wore would make kings do her bidding. I would know what it takes.

"Only if you're sure." I said hesitantly, trying not to sound too eager.

"Please, do." Robert said. "We would be glad to have you."

"Very well." I nodded. Cora clapped her hands together and smiled broadly at me.

"Wonderful, I'll phone ahead so Mrs. Hughes knows to prepare a room. We leave tomorrow on the 8 o'clock train."

"Very good, my lady." Cora sighed.

"What did I say about that." I just smirked at her.

"What is your name?" Robert asked suddenly.

"Oh, how rude of me." I stood up. "I am Iris, at your service my lord." I gave a small bow. Robert also stood and offered his hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Iris." His handshake was firm, but his hands very soft. Quite unlike mine. Rough and calloused. "Once again thank you for saving Cora, Iris."

"It was nothing my lord. I couldn't exactly have stood back and done nothing, now could I?"

"I would think not." He responded sitting down again.

"Would you like something to eat while we are here?" I asked.

"That sounds nice." I signaled the waiter and gave him our orders.

"What brings you to London?" Cora asked taking a bite of the bread.

"Business." I responded. It wasn't a complete lie, but not the whole truth either. Robert's face betrayed his confusion. "Lord Grantham?" I asked curious.

"Yes?"

"You seem confused by something?"

"My apologies," Robert absentmindedly scratched his chin. "I just have to keep reminding myself that it is not unusual to see a woman in business these days. My old way of thinking finds that abnormal."

"Indeed." I gave him a tight smile, Cora shifted in her seat uncomfortably but was saved from the awkward silence by the arrival of our food. "This looks very good, thank you." I smiled at the waiter who smiled back.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked.

"No, thank you." Cora and Robert dug into their food with some gusto, still retaining the grace and manners I would expect from an earl and countess, but still.

"Where are you staying?" Cora asked trying to make conversation.

"Oh, just a few blocks away from here." I lied. I couldn't exactly tell them that I was staying at Buckingham Palace and that my business takes place there. No, that would lead to far too many questions. Robert eyed me after my cryptic response. Well, at least he wasn't completely oblivious. "And you? Where are you staying?"

"At the Grantham house, here in London." Cora responded.

"Very nice." I took a bite of my food chewing slowly, thinking. This day had not gone how I had originally thought it would. Lord and Lady Grantham were indeed the two very people I was looking for, but I did not expect to run into them so soon.

"May I ask how you were able to fight off that man?" Cora asked, leaning over slightly. "What I mean is, I haven't met very many women who can do what you did."

"Well, my lady, I am not exactly a high born aristocrat who has had their every need taken care of. No, I have spent the majority of my life fighting to protect myself." Again, not a complete lie. I had indeed spent my entire life fighting, just not for myself. Cora blushed and looked down at her food.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried."

"It's fine, my lady. You were curious, it's only natural." I said putting her at ease with a smile of my own. "Please, feel free to ask any question. If you are allowing me into your home, it's only right that you know some things about me." Robert looked pleased by that.

"Where are your parents?" Cora asked. Of course she would start with the hardest question.

"Well, my father is in a distant country and my mother gave me up at birth. I'm adopted you see." Half-truths were wonderful things. "My father does not travel much, but he has given me free reign to go wherever I please."

"Good heavens, without an escort?" Cora asked shocked.

"I _can_ take care of myself, but no. Without an escort." Cora sat back stunned.

"Where were you adopted from? Are you a native of England?" Robert asked.

"No, sir." I looked at Cora and smiled. "I was adopted from St. Mary's in New York City, America. That's where I was born." What little color was in Cora's cheeks drained away.

"St. Mary's?" Cora said weakly. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." If possible she got paler. "Are you alright my lady?" I asked.

"Cora?" Robert leaned over to get a better look at his wife obviously worried. "Perhaps we should get going. I'm sure Cora needs a lie down."

"Very well, I will see you both at the train station before 8 o'clock." Cora stood and placed a hand on Robert for balance. She seemed quite shaken up. I only smiled at her. "I'll take care of the bill, Lord Grantham. Just get Lady Grantham home and make sure she is okay." He looked like he would protest. "It's fine, Lord Grantham. Take care of her." He nodded his thanks and they were off. I paid the bill and exited the building. I saw Robert help Cora into a taxi and takeoff. I pulled out my watch and checked the time. It seems I was late for me meeting with the king. I shrugged and started walking towards the palace. My time this afternoon was very well spent. Very well spent indeed.

TBC…

A.N. This is my first try at a Downton fic, I hope you liked it.I don't have a beta so any and all mistakes are my own. Please leave a review to let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hello, George." I said walking into the king's library. He turned from his desk to look at me.

"You are several _hours_ late, Iris. Care to explain?"

"Nope." I said smirking knowing I would get a rise out of him. He did not fail to deliver.

"Nope?" He asked in disbelief. I guess it wasn't every day that someone told the King of England no.

"That's right George, no, I do not want to tell you where I've been."

"But, I'm the king. You have to." I plopped down in the chair by the fire and put my feet up.

"Yes, you are the king, just not _my_ king. I don't _have_ to do what you say. When I do, do what you say it's because I feel like it. Remember George, I am not your servant that you can order around. I am… a guest with some very specialized skills that you need."

"But your father-"

"Let me stop you right there." George looked shocked that I interrupted him. "My father asked me if I wouldn't mind being his _informant_ for England. That does not mean I am at your beck and call George." He opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it. "Now I believe that you wanted to talk to me?" He gave me a flat look before sitting on the couch opposite of me.

"Yes, I would like you to gather some information about the new leader of the German Republic. I don't want him getting too much power; we do not need a repeat of the last five years. And if he has gained too much power, you know what to do."

"Very well I will make inquiries. Is that all?"

"Well since you're not going to tell me why you were late, I guess not."

"All right, later George. I'll contact you when I've found out." I stood up and went to exit the room. "Just remember who saved this country and what _you_ owe me. I do so hate it when people forget their debts to me." I smiled sweetly at George before walking out the door. I do so love to take royals down a few notches. It's just so satisfying. I glanced at one of the clocks near to check the time. It was only 5 o'clock. What to do what to do… I think the Granthams are in need of a visit.

~Downton Abbey~

"I still find it strange that she dresses like a man, Cora." Robert said walking into her room, all dressed and ready for dinner.

"I don't disagree, but she did save my life Robert…" Cora dismissed Baxter. "I am not really positive that he wouldn't have killed me afterwards." Cora started to shake, unwanted memories came bubbling back to the surface.

"Oh, Cora." Robert walked over and enveloped Cora in a hug. "Things will be alright you, thank heavens, are alright." Cora buried her head in Robert's neck and fought back tears. If only she could tell Robert about her suspicions, but she couldn't do that without telling him of something that happened seventeen years ago. Pulling back Cora looked into her husband's lovely face.

"You're right, Robert. Thank you for being so good to me." He smiled and kissed her softly.

"Of course, my dear. Now shall we go down?"

"Yes, let's. Rosamund will probably be waiting."

"Did you have to invite her?"

"Robert." Cora said sternly. "She lets us invade her home often enough, it's the least we can do to invite her over for dinner."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Let's go down." Robert held out his arm, which Cora gladly grabbed and they went down.

~Downton Abbey~

I'd never understood royalty. The need to change four or five times a day, just did not appeal to me, and I have never understood how someone could spend their entire life just picking out what clothes to wear for tomorrow. I did not know a whole lot about Lord and Lady Grantham, but I was going to find out. One quick call on my way there started the information gathering process. For them and the new German leader. I hung up the phone and left Buckingham Palace. It wasn't so late that the streets were empty, but they were not as full as they had been several hours ago. Walking down the street to Grantham house, I thought back on the events of the day, and how things had progressed. I'd already gotten the ball rolling with Cora, it was only a matter of time now. The fact that she had invited me to Downton, made things so much better. I smiled broadly. I was going to Downton. I would probably need to buy some dresses. I laughed out loud at this. I guess I could at least _try_ to look like a woman, and I guess I could let my hair grow out a bit. It wasn't as short as a man's per se, but it wasn't much longer. Maybe I should unbind my chest… that would certainly help. I had several dresses here with me, but I decided to go shopping. What dresses I did have, well they were rather racy and I don't think Cora would approve that much. Turning onto the shopping streets I went dress shopping.

Leaving several hours later with a few new dresses I walked back to the palace. To pack. I'd decided against visiting them, because I figured that would seem to eager. Slipping right past the guards I made my way up to my room. Really, I didn't know George insisted on having me in the Palace. Maybe he felt safer when I was around? Well, it wouldn't be a lie. I snuck back up to my room and deposited my new dresses on the bed and sighed. I hated packing. I retrieved my trunk and got to work. I packed my new dresses, trousers, shirts, shoes, and of course my favorite weapons. I simply couldn't do without them. Examining my room, I decided that I had enough. They did only invite me for one day, not a week. Glancing at the clock I decided I could go to bed now. It wasn't too early or too late. I quickly changed into my night clothes and settled down in bed. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.

Waking at a quarter before seven I stretched in bed. Today was the day. I got out of bed and actually dressed in a dress. I hadn't done that in a while and I remembered why. Dresses were bloody inconvenient. Ringing for breakfast I sat down in the chair and went over my plan. I would continue to drop hints to Cora all day. Hopefully before I left she would confront me or I would confront her. This was not how I thought it would go. I wanted to go there swords blazing and demand an explanation. Scaring them all senseless, but no. I had to meet her and now I couldn't bring myself to do that. Not now. A knock at the door pulled me away from my thoughts. "Come in." I called. A maid opened the door and brought in a breakfast tray. "Thank you, just set it on the table there." She did as instructed, glancing at me under her eyelashes. I almost laughed. She probably thought she was being discreet. Not so, not even in the slightest. "Can I help you with something?" I asked. She straightened up at once looking at the floor.

"N-no ma'am."

"Then would you kindly stop staring at me." I snarled at her. "I am not an object to be admired or looked at like an art display. Got it?" She paled and nodded. "What was that?"

"Y-yes m-ma'am I u-understand."

"Good, you may go." She all but fled the room. I smirked, that was fun. I ate my breakfast in peace and once I was finished I walked down to the servant's hall. They were all eating breakfast and as soon as the butler saw me he immediately stood up, paling slightly. He knew who I was and what I was capable of.

"What can I do for you, ma'am?" He asked.

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Morgan." He winced. "I was wondering if you could have a car sent out front and my trunk collected from upstairs." He bowed his head.

"As you wish."

"Thank you Mr. Morgan." I inclined my head to the rest of the staff present and they all gave small bows. "I will be waiting up stairs." I turned and left, but before I was out of earshot I heard something.

"She's downright terrifying." Mrs. Jones, the head housekeeper said.

"I agree, but don't let her hear you say that." Mr. Morgan said. I just smirked. If I was ever board I could always pay Mrs. Jones a visit. I walked up the stairs and waited in the main hall. It didn't take long before Mr. Morgan showed up. "Your car awaits ma'am."

"Thank you Morgan." I walked out the door and over to the car.

"When may we expect you back ma'am?" Morgan asked opening the door of the car.

"I don't know yet, I'll write before I leave." I said getting into the car.

"Very good." I tapped the window.

"London train station." The driver nodded and took off. I smiled. It was happening. We arrived at the train station shortly and I had him take my luggage to the train bound for York. "Thank you." I said to the driver.

"Any time ma'am." He bowed and got back in the car. I placed my hat back on my head and went in search of Cora and Robert. It didn't take to long. I found them walking towards our train.

"Lady Grantham." I called out. She turned and smiled when she was me.

"Iris, it's so good to see you." I could see her eyes rake over my form and smile approvingly. "You look lovely. Very feminine." I bowed my head in thanks.

"Thank you Lady Grantham." Now she shot me a flat look.

"Please call me Cora." I only smiled and turned to Robert.

"Good day, Lord Grantham." I held out my hand and he shook it.

"Good morning, how are you Iris?"

"I am very well, thank you." He smiled at me before checking the time.

"Heavens, we better be off if we want to make the train. Where is your luggage?"

"It's already on the train, my lord." He nodded and took Cora's arm and led us to our train. Once we were all seated, Cora opted to take the seat by me, the train took off for York. "How are you today, Lady Grantham?" She sighed.

"I would be much better if you would just call me Cora." She said with a slight pout.

"Very well, Cora." I gave in. She was quite adorable when she did that. "Now, how are you today _Cora_?" She smirked at me.

"I am doing much better. I had a good night's sleep and I'm going home. All in all I am doing very well." Cora said with a smile.

"I'm very glad to hear that, I was worried about you."

"You were?" Cora asked, her eyebrows furrowing a bit. "Why?" I leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I was afraid that yesterday would bring up some long forgotten memories." I pulled back to see her smile falter. Robert returned to our car bringing with him a gentleman with tea.

"I figured we could use some tea."

"That sounds lovely, thank you Lord Grantham." I took an offered tea cup gladly. "How are you today, Lord Grantham?" He took the seat opposite of us and sipped on his tea.

"I am very glad to be going home. I love London, but nothing beats Downton. And please call me Robert."

"Very well, Robert." He looked over to Cora who was staring out the window with a worried expression.

"Cora, darling. Are you alright?" Cora turned her head to look at him.

"I'm fine dear." She said with a smile. I had to hid my grin behind me tea cup.

"What is Downton like?" I asked.

"It's a beautiful place, lots of open space and fresh air. I don't think I could ever do it justice by just describing it." Robert said smiling.

"I guess I will just have to wait then." The train ride passed in pleasant conversation about this and asked me a few questions about myself and answered with half-truths. When we pulled up to the station Robert said.

"The car should be around front I'll have our bags taken there." Robert went over to instruct the man and I turned to Cora.

"Cora, are you sure you're alright? You've seemed rather distant the whole train ride."

"My apologies, I've just been lost in thought." She gave a small smile.

"I know how that is." I offered my arm to her, which she gladly took and we went to meet Robert out front.

"Tom, how are you?" Cora asked seeing who the driver is. "This is Tom Branson, our son-in-law."

"A pleasure to meet you." I shook his hand. "I'm Iris."

"It's nice to meet you, Iris." We all climbed into the car, me in front against Robert's protests, and were off for the Abbey. We came around the corner and for the first time I saw Downton Abbey. Anger bubbled up inside me at seeing this magnificent building. I should have seen Downton long ago. If Robert and Cora thought I was here on a peaceful mission they were quite wrong. I intended to turn this great house completely upside down, and what fun I would have doing it.

TBC...

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mama, Papa, it's so good to see you." Mary said embracing her mother and father. "How was London?"

"Interesting." Robert said glancing back at me.

"Who's this?" Edith asked eyeing me.

"I am Iris, a pleasure to meet you my lady." I said bowing slightly. Edith smiled at me and offered her hand.

"I'm Edith, it's nice to meet you."

"And I'm Mary." Mary said walking over and shaking my hand.

"A pleasure." I smiled at her, but my smile was quite fake. These were Cora's daughters. The one's who had grown up in luxury. Never wanting for anything, never knowing how harsh the world could really be. They had probably never gone hungry and if so, not for very long. I knew what it was like to starve. I knew what it was like to go to bed freezing and so hungry you don't think you'd have the energy to make it through the night. I let the anger boil up inside of me, but I reigned it in. I'd lose everything if I behaved rashly, instead I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Shall we go into the library for tea?" Cora asked.

"That sounds lovely Cora." I smiled at her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mary mouth 'Cora?' to Robert, who just shook his head smiling. "You have a lovely home, Cora. I'm quite envious. What a home to grow up in, I could only imagine." Cora's smile was tight and fake looking.

"Thank you, Iris. It is a lovely home, and we are very fortunate to live here." Cora walked through the opened door and led us into the library. "This is the library, feel free to browse the book while you're here."

"Thank you, Cora. I might just have to take you up on that." She ushered me over to the red settee and sat me down beside her.

"Mr. Carson should be in soon with the tea." Cora said politely.

"So, Mama what's this all about? Who is she and why is she here?" Mary asked.

"Mary." Cora scolded. "Don't be rude. I apologize." Cora said turning to me.

"No need Cora. Mary has every right to be curious as to why her parents brought home a strange girl. I would be in her stead." I saw Cora wince slightly at my last statement, causing me to smile. "I save your mother while in London, Mary. She was attacked and almost raped, but I stopped the man who tried to do it." Mary and Edith both sat down rather abruptly.

"What? Mama, is this true?" Mary asked, her voice suddenly quite weak. Cora glared at me for a moment before standing and sitting between her daughters.

"Yes, it's true, but I am quite alright." Cora grabbed each of her daughter's hands and kissed them. "Truly, I am fine and you need not worry about me."

"Raped?" Edith barely managed to get out, tears started to pool in her eyes. Cora turned to face Edith.

"My darling, I am fine." Cora kissed the top of her head. "I do appreciate your concern."

"Your mother is fine, girls. Just a bit shaken up. We owe a great debt to Iris here for saving your mother." Robert spoke up. Just then the door opened and in came a tall man, the butler I presumed. "Ah, Carson. Perfect timing." Mr. Carson carried in a tea tray and set it down on the table. I stood up and fixed myself a cup of tea, much to Carson's horror.

"Thank you." I said kindly, smiling up at the man.

"Iris." Mary said standing and walking over to me. "I," She swallowed. "I am sorry for the way I acted, please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive." I patted one of her hands and returned to my seat. "Could I be shown up to my room after tea? I would very much like to change." I asked Cora sipping my tea, which tasted quite funny. Cora said something but I didn't hear. I took another sip of the tea and spit it back out. Cora who was looking at me looked absolutely horrified. I stood up and walked over to the teapot and opened it up taking a whiff. "Mr. Carson by chance has the kitchen staff been cleaning with chemicals of some sort?"

"No, ma'am." Carson looked confused, but didn't say anything.

"Have you polished this teapot recently? With a new brand of polish by chance"

"Yes, ma'am, this morning." He said rather surprised.

"What's this about?" Robert asked walking over to me.

"Don't drink the tea." I said.

"Why?" Cora asked setting down her cup.

"The bottle of polish that was used was rubbish. It will give the silver a nice shine for a moment, but the chemicals used are seeping into the tea. Please, do continue to drink if you want to kill yourself." Mary and Edith hastily put down their cups, as did Tom.

"How on earth can you tell that?" Robert asked. "I can't taste anything."

"Smell it. Does it smell fruity at all to you?" Everyone smelled their tea.

"Yes, now that you mention it does." Cora said.

"Well there you go. That's the chemicals reacting with the tea, it gives off a fruity smell that is usually very pleasant to the consumer, no one ever thinks other wise." I turned to Mr. Carson. "Any other food dishes you've polished with this need to be thoroughly cleaned, unless you would care to poison the whole household." I said sweetly. Mr. Carson grabbed the pot and left the room, looking quite pale. I set my tea cup back on the tray and turned to face everyone. They were all staring at me, quite strangely. "What?"

"First my wife then my family. Will I ever be able to thank you enough." Robert said sincerely. I smiled, I couldn't have let them die. That would ruin all the fun.

"Think nothing of it, Robert. Now would someone care to take me to my room?" Cora stood up immediately.

"I'll do that. Come with me please." She walked out of the room and I followed diligently, admiring their house as we went. "Thank you Iris. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't been here."

"You all would have died, most likely." I said bluntly staring up at on of the painting adorning the wall. Cora coughed slightly.

"Yes, most likely. Your room is this way." Cora led me down one more hallway before opening the door and leading me into a beautiful room. Pale blue walls, a nice size bed, beautiful furniture. "Here we are."

"It's beautiful." I said taking it all in. This should have been mine. "Thank you Cora, for allowing me into your home." I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled nervously and pulled away turning to face the rest of the room.

"Your things have already been brought up. I hope you find this room to your liking, Iris."

"I'm sure I will." Cora walked to the door, but hesitated. "Is there something you need Cora?" She opened her mouth to speak, but instead just smiled and left the room. I shook my head and turned to my trunk and took my hat off. Opening it I pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt. Pulling the dress over my head I walked over to the dresser and hung it up. The thing was rather restricting. I didn't know how women did it every day. I removed the other parts of the dress swiftly until I stood in my looser chest bindings and tight fitting shorts. A knock at the door came and it opened, revealing Cora.

"I forgot to tell you-" She stopped mid sentence seeing me. He eyes locked on to my almost bare form. I may be good at my line of work, but I was definitely not without reminders. I had several long scars that ran the length of my torso, and quite a few on my lower back. "I." Cora had gone very pale and leaned against the door for support, shutting it. Pulling her eyes up to meet mine Cora's eyes were very large. _She's going to faint._ I thought to myself, rushing over to catch hold of her just as she started to slide down the door. Sighing, I picked her up and laid her on the bed, before getting dressed. I pulled on the pants and buttoned up the shirt. Putting on a longer leather jacket, that looked very feminine mind you, I finished the outfit with a pair of boots. I walked over to the bed and sat down beside Cora.

"Cora, darling." I called out softly, stroking her cheek. "Wake up please." Her beautiful blue eyes fluttered open and locked with mine.

"I, I am so sorry." Cora stammered sitting up rather abruptly. "I should _not_ have barged in like that. I'm sorry." She said again standing and heading for the door. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to me.

"I forgive you, Cora. This is your home you have a right to do whatever you wish." I said softly, stroking her cheek. I could see a blush rise in her cheeks.

"I'm still sorry." Cora said pulling away. "What I came to say is that dinner is at eight. I will see you then." She turned for the door, but I called out.

"My birthday is April, 17." She froze, her hand hovering just above the door handle. A second later she opened it and walked out. I smiled. She had all the proof she could want, except one. We looked nothing alike. I had many of my father's features, except for two. I had Cora's dark hair and brilliant blue eyes. I walked over to the dresser and removed coloring in my eyes. For my line of work, my blue eyes would be too easily seen, so with a method that is quite painful my eye color was changed to a dark brown. No longer. I blinked rapidly and looked at my reflection, where Cora's eyes greeted me. I hadn't seen my natural eye color in a very long time. They looked exactly like Cora's. What other proof would she demand. What would it take for her to accept it. I was her daughter, and I wasn't going anywhere any time soon. I had seventeen years of motherly affection to catch up on. As the saying goes, there's no time like the present. I retrieved a few of my weapons and hid them discreetly on my person before leaving my room. I wanted to familiarize myself with Downton. I spend the better part of an hour walking the halls of Downton. It was a grand place. Beautiful rooms, every which way. Once I'd walked all of the upstairs rooms I headed down stairs to continue my exploration. I'm sure Mr. Carson would not like it, but he could stuff it.

I walked down the stairs to what I presumed would be the servant's hall. Just a few steps before I reached the ground I heard an slight gasp from the right. I turned to face an older woman. Well, she wasn't old, but not exactly a wee sprite.

"May I help you?" She asked coming to stand right in front of me, effectively blocking my path. How annoying.

"No, I was just looking around." I said politely.

"And just who might you be?"

"Her Ladyship's guest, Iris." I smiled down at her. I watched as her expression went from a cautious one do an embarrassed one.

"My apologies, ma'am." She bowed her head.

"No need, Mrs.?"

"Hughes, ma'am. Head housekeeper." I held out my hand walking down the last few steps.

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hughes." She took my hand and shook it firmly.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, no. I just wanted to do a little exploring. Get better acquainted with my surroundings, that sort of thing."

"There's not much to see down here, I'm afraid."

"Could you show me all the exits down here?" I asked with a smiled.

"Of course." She said slightly suspicious. Mrs. Hughes led me to the only exit down here. "This is it."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hughes. I think I'll go back up now, if you'll excuse me." She nodded and let me go, but I could tell she didn't quite know what to make of me. I walked back up the stairs in search of Cora. I could tell I'd rattled her by my comment and I wanted to make sure she was okay. "Excuse me." I said to a passing servant. "Could you tell me where Lady Grantham is?" Thomas Barrow told me she was out on a walk with his Lordship. "Thank you." I went to the ground floor and walked outside looking for Cora. I could see her and Robert sitting on a bench in front of a tree. I walked over to the tree and paused right behind it.

"Robert, there is something I need to tell you." Cora started very seriously. "Something that I should have told you long ago, but was too afraid to do so until now."

"Cora? Whatever is the matter?" I heard Cora take a deep breath and I knew what she was going to say, and that just wouldn't do. I quickly took several steps backwards and called out.

"Cora? Are you out here?" I walked around to the front of the tree and smiled when I saw her. "Ah, here you are. Am I interrupting anything? Should I leave?" I asked politely.

"You've changed." Robert said looking at my apparel disapprovingly and then back up to my face. "Has your eye color changed?" He asked incredulously. Cora's own eyes snapped up to meet mine and her mouth gaped slightly, I could see her mouth the word 'no' and I just smiled.

"No, that would be quite impossible."

"I could've sworn that your eyes were brown. Hum, my mistake. What were you saying Cora?" He returned his attention back to her.

"Nothing." She said standing up. "I think I will go chose my gown for tonight, if you'll excuse me." Cora walked away with her head held high, but I could see a slight tremor in her shoulders.

"Is she alright?" I asked Robert.

"I believe so. I think she just needs some time." I nodded.

"Robert, may I ask you a question?" I asked him sitting down on the bench.

"Of course." He said taking the seat next to me.

"What do you think of me? Honestly, please tell me. I have quite been able to figure it out. Please don't feel the need to lie because I saved Cora." He looked quite uncomfortable.

"Well, I don't really know you so I don't have much of an opinion." I internally scoffed at this. People always had an opinion. "But, I think that you are a very good person, I will admit that I think you dress quite strangely, but your heart is in the right place." He said sincerely.

"What high praise from an Englishman." I smirked. "Thank you Robert, for your honesty." He nodded.

"We'd better go back into the house before the dressing gong." We both stood up and walked back into the grand house. "I will see you shortly." He said walking up the stairs. Mr. Carson came around the corner to ring the gong. He stopped short when he saw me. He looked like he could have a heart attack. His eyes went from my pants to my short hair, before looking me in the eyes and blushing. He rang the gong and was quickly gone. I gave a short laugh, and returned to my room to change. Should I dazzle them with one of my more beautiful dresses or just wear what I had on. I opted for dazzle. I pulled out one of my specially tailored dresses and hung it over the bed. It was one of my favorites. It was a dark blue that really set off my eyes, with diamonds sewn into the bodice in an intricate pattern, it was sleeveless with a low back. Not low enough to see any of my scars, but still decidedly lower than it should be for any 'proper' lady. It had a slit up the side of the dress that went to was special about this dress is that I could tear away the skirt and leave my legs free to move as needed. I couldn't tell you how many times that this had saved my life. I removed my current clothing and slipped on the dress. It fit like a glove. It accentuated all of my curves in just the right way. I grabbed on of the tiaras out of my bag and pinned it to my head after curling it a bit. I finished off the dress with diamond earrings, and a necklace that hung down my back. I applied some kohl to my eyelids to make them pop and a little bit of dark lipstick. I looked at myself in the mirror and was happy with what I saw. I looked every bit the royal and I was ready to go to war.

TBC…

A.N. Countess of Cobert, you so guessed it! Iris is indeed Cora's child, good guessing. I hope you like this chapter, please review and let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Looking at my reflection one more time I left the room and headed down. I took my time walking down the stairs, preparing myself for what was to come. I had wanted Cora to confront me and ask if I was her child, but if she didn't so it was up to me. This would work better anyway. I wanted to destroy her. Coming down the last flight of stairs I heard a gasp. I turned to see Robert and Cora who were both staring at me, Robert's mouth hung slightly agape.

"Wow." I heard him murmur.

"Well, do I look feminine enough for you Robert? Are your daughters still in danger of being corrupted by me?" I joked raising a perfect eyebrow. Robert cleared his throat before answering.

"No, I think not. You look very lovely Iris." I smiled brightly at him.

"Cora? Will I do?" I could tell she gathered the double meaning in my words and I could see her wince.

"Yes, you'll do perfectly." I smiled at her. "Shall we go in? I believe everyone is already in the drawing room."

"Let's." I came down the remaining steps and followed them in. Mary, Edith, Tom, and two women I didn't know were there.

"Mama, let me introduce you to Iris, the woman who saved Cora." Robert said, gratefulness gleaming in his eyes. "Iris, this is my mother Violet Crawley, Dowager Countess of Grantham."

I could see Violet's eyes rake my form, with a disapproving smile she met my eyes. "A pleasure to meet you Lady Grantham." I bowed slightly.

"Hum, yes, I suppose it is." She turned from me and returned to her conversation with Mary.

"I'm Isobel Crawley, it's nice to meet you." Isobel said offering her hand. I grasped it and shook it.

"A pleasure." I smiled. "This is such a lovely room, Cora." I looked around the room and stopped when I saw the piano. "Do you play, Cora?" Cora walked over to me and shook her head.

"No, I don't, but Edith does. Do you play?" I turned to look at her.

"Yes, I do. Rather well or so I'm told."

"Would you play something?" Seeing I was about to decline she interrupted. "Oh, please. For me?" She asked placing one of her gloved hands on mine.

"Very well." I walked over to the piano and played one of Chopin's more depressing numbers. I put all the passion and emotion I possible could. My feelings of abandonment and rejection at the hands of my mother. When I finished I looked up to see that Cora was crying. They all clapped enthusiastically, obviously pleased with my performance. "How was that?" I asked Cora walking over to stand by her.

"That was lovely. I've never quite heard a piano number played with such emotion or passion. What is the history of that particular number? It sounded rather sad."

"It's about a child that was abandoned by its mother and was forced to grow up in the world alone. Never knowing what it meant to be loved by a mother, or really loved at all." It was a complete lie, but I doubted that Cora knew anything about musical history. Cora gave me a tight smiled and walked over to Robert. I smirked and sat down by Edith and struck up a conversation with her. Carson entered the room and held a silver tray with a letter on it. He walked over to me and held it out.

"A letter for you, ma'am."

"Thank you Carson." I took the letter and the knife opening it. It was from my informant. There were two sheets of paper. One for the German leader and one for this lovely family.

"What's that?" Cora asked coming over.

"Work." I said briskly, still reading. It was in a complicated code so I had no worries about them reading over my shoulder. The current German leader it seemed, was just a figurehead while all of the real power was in an oligarchy that called themselves the Third Reich. They didn't have much power but the leader was a very good politician, and had a way with words. Interesting. The other paper had loads of information about the Crawleys. The letter contained information about all of them. I now had some dirt on every member of the Crawleys. Pamuk, Jane, Marigold, Edna, Igor. My, my what a group of faithful lovers. It seemed Cora was the only one who hadn't voluntarily broke the rules. This added several more cards to my hand.

"Dinner is served my lady." Carson said, entering several minutes later.

"Thank you Carson." Cora stood and led the party through. The dining hall was quite beautiful, just like the rest of the house. "Iris, you are across from me by Mary and Isobel."

"Thank you Cora." I took my seat and placed my napkin on my lap. Food was immediately brought out, as soon as we all had been seated.

"Tell me Iris, where do you come from?" Isobel asked.

"I was born in America, and left at an orphanage by my mother." I saw Cora wince.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"I was adopted by my father not too long after that. I grew up in the Himalayas, actually. They were my backyard, I guess you could say." By now everyone was paying attention to what I was saying.

"The Himalayas? How fascinating." Tom said.

"Yes, but by the age of thirteen I had traveled all over the world. I've been to every major city on the globe and have been to every continent. South America is quite fascinating." I remarked.

"Thirteen? You'd traveled around the whole world by the time you were thirteen?" Edith asked incredulous. "I envy you." I gave her a tight smile, if only she knew what I'd been doing when I went around the world.

"How old are you Iris?" Mary asked.

"Seventeen." I heard a fork clatter against a plate. Violet was looking up at me shocked.

"You are only seventeen, and you were wandering around London without an escort?! That makes me question your reputation, especially with _that_ dress." She said smugly picking up her fork once again. I think the queen of the house needed to be knocked down a few pegs.

"Mama?! I am so sorry Iris." Cora said. I waved my hand in dismissal.

"Tell me Lady Grantham, have you heard from Igor Kuragin recently? Or not since the ball at the Winter Palace in 1874?" I asked sweetly. Violet had gone deathly pale and set down her cup rather abruptly. She stared at me with very large eyes. "No? Oh, I do hope he is alright. Especially after the war and all." I took a sip of the wine. "This is very good Robert." Everyone was looking at me rather peculiarly.

"How do you know that?" Violet choked out. I just gave her a wicked grin.

"Humm, how indeed." I smiled at her again. Robert was staring at me and I could see that his demeanor had completely changed. His eyes were rather hostile.

"How _do_ you know that Iris?" Robert asked.

"How's Jane?" I asked, turning the conversation away from me and back to him. This time he went slightly pale. "And Freddie? I hear you helped him get into that school. What a kind thing to do. A very nice going away gift, I'd say."

"Robert, who is Jane?" Cora asked.

"No one." Robert said. If looks could kill I'd been a dead woman.

"You seem to know a lot about our family, Iris." Mary said, piercing me with a glare.

"Indeed I do. I am sorry to hear about Pamuk, what an awful thing to happen in a stranger's house. Edith, how's Marigold? Have you heard from Edna, Tom?" They all were staring at me completely shocked.

"Iris, what is all of this about?" Cora asked standing up.

"I think you know, please tell them _mother._ " I spat. "Tell them or I will." I growled standing up.

"Mother? Cora what is she talking about?" Robert asked. Cora sat down looking completely defeated.

"She is my child." Everyone gasped except for me. I remained standing. "Seventeen years ago, I was raped and became pregnant. You remember when I went to America for several months claiming that I was 'home sick'? Yes, I only went because I was pregnant with another man's child. My mother shielded me from the scandal, and when I had her I abandoned her. I left her at an orphanage and left. I abandoned my own child." Cora was crying now and I was smiling.

"What proof have you?" Robert said standing up glaring at me.

"Look at me, do I not have her eyes? Her hair? I have my birth certificate upstairs, if you want to see that too, but Cora knows. A mother recognizes her own. Mother," I laughed. " I've waited a long time to call you that. I have waited years to do this. To see you crumble, to come to Downton and shatter everything. I am the bastard born child of a Countess, her forgotten child." I spat. "I-"

"I never forgot about you." Cora interrupted looking up at me. "Not a single day went by that I didn't think about you, about your beautiful blue eyes, or your perfect nose. No, I never forgot about you."

"Why do this?" Isobel asked. "Why ruin her life by coming back?"

"Because by abandoning me, she sentenced me to life in hell. My father is a cruel and sadistic man. He molded and shaped me into the perfect tool, to do his bidding whatever it might be. How could I not want revenge on the woman who was supposed to love me unconditionally? The only person it the entire world that was supposed to love me and care for me?! She left me in the dirt like an animal." I sat down looking at Cora. "Was I just not good enough? Was I so deformed or damaged that you deemed me unworthy of your love? Was it because I wasn't a boy? Why?" I cried pouring my heart out to this woman who was supposed to love me. "Why, did you abandon me?" Cora walked over and pulled me into a hug and I wept.

"I have always loved you. You were so perfect as a child that I almost brought you home. I part of me died when I left you, but I couldn't bring you back. I couldn't do that to this family. Robert would have had to get rid of me, and my three girls would have grown up without a mother. I would have brought such shame on this house. I couldn't do that to them, it wasn't fair, but it does not mean I don't love you. I do love you Iris." Cora lifted my head and kissed my forehead. "I love you, my darling girl." The room was completely silent. Cora stroked my hair and pressed kisses to my head.

"It's true?" Robert whispered.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I couldn't bare the shame." Cora told Robert. "I was afraid that you would send me away regardless. I couldn't bear that, I love you too much. It was my burden to bear and mine alone." Cora whispered.

"I… I'm sorry." I removed myself from Cora. "I should not have come. I… I thought if I did this I would feel better. If I made you suffer like I have I would feel better, but I don't. I feel worse. I am sorry for coming, I'll be gone within the hour." I told Robert and walked out of the room feeling worse than I had in a long time.

"Iris!" Cora called after me. I ran up the stairs taking them two at a time. "Iris, wait!" Cora called again. I ran as fast as I could to my room and locked the door. Cora knocked on the door. "Please, Iris let me in." Cora begged.

"If I do that it will just make this harder."

"No." Cora said firmly. "I will not let you leave. Not again. I couldn't bear it." I didn't say anything. "Darling, please let me in." I unlocked the door and let Cora in. "Iris." Cora breathed before enveloping me in her arms. "Please don't leave me." She begged. "Not again."

"Mum." I choked out. "I can't stay. I can't destroy your life, and I would by staying here."

"We will make it work, say that you are a cousin whose parents died and we are taking you in. We will figure out something, just please don't leave."

"Y-you want me?" I asked pulling back to look into her eyes. "You really want me?"

"Yes, I want you. I don't want you to ever go away again."

"But your family, I've kind of ruined things. I'm such an awful person. What kind of sick person would come and ruin a perfectly good family?!"

"Iris, look at me." Cora took my face in her hands. "I don't know what kind of childhood you've had, but I doubt it was a good one. You have been shaped and molded to think and act that way. Together we can change that, all you need is some love and oh how I love you." She placed another kiss on my forehead. "I love you Iris."

"I love you too mum." Cora and I moved to the bed and she continued to hold me and stroke my hair, murmuring 'I love you' over and over.

"Iris, you need to change before you go to sleep." Cora whispered. She helped me up and out of my dress. I could see the anguish on her face when she saw my scars. "I'm sorry." She said tracing one of the more jagged scars. "I'm sorry you've had to live the way you live. I'm so sorry I didn't keep you." I pulled on my shirt and shorts, and cupped her face saying.

"You did what you had to do for your family, I understand now." I kissed her forehead. "Would you, um, that is if you don't mind. Would you stay with me tonight?" I asked looking at the floor.

"Yes, I will." She smiled. "I will be back in a few minutes." Cora left me alone and I started to pace. I didn't think that Robert would allow me to stay. I don't think he wants me to stay. I'm pretty sure he wants me gone forever. God, I'd really screwed up. Cora returned about fifteen minutes later in her night dress interrupting my pacing. "Ready?" She asked smiling.

"Yes." We both crawled into bed and I fell asleep in my mother's arms feeling more loved than ever before. Somehow we would make this work. My mother wanted me, and that was enough.

TBC…

A.N. Happy Mother's day to all of you lovely mothers out there! This one is dedicated to you for all of your hard work and love.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Darling, wake up. Please wake up." Cora's voice brought me out of my nightmare. I was thrashing about, flinging my arms about trying to protect myself. "Iris, wake up!" Cora called again. I abruptly sat up, breathing hard with my heart racing. I felt a hand on my shoulder and all but jumped out of bed. I stumbled backwards and slipped into a defensive position with my fists up by my face. "Iris?" Cora called out hesitantly, sliding off of the bed and turning on the lamp. "Darling what's wrong?" She took a step forward and I took a step towards the window. "Did you have a nightmare? You were thrashing and moaning." I took another step towards the window. "Darling?" Cora said puzzled at my lack of response.

"I-" I gulped. I could feel tears streaming down my face and I wondered when was the last time I had actually cried. It had been years. "I need to get out of here." I opened the latch on the window and jumped out. I flew through the air for only a moment before plummeting to the ground. I heard Cora scream somewhere off in the distance, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Nearing the ground I brought myself into a forward roll. The gravel cut at my skin, stinging slightly when my shoulder came into contact with it, but I payed it no heed. I came out of my roll running as fast as I could. Cora screamed my name again but I ignored her and kept running. I had no idea where I was going but I just had to get away. My nightmare was still very fresh in my mind. I'd killed them. In my dream I had killed them all. Every. Single. One. All of the servants, the Dowager, Isobel, even the kids. I'd spared no one. That wasn't even the worst part. In my dream I had made Cora watch while I killed everyone she could possibly hold dear. And I had loved it. Her cries of terror and her begging had fed my soul, I hadn't been able to get enough. Just when Cora was begging for death, she'd woken me up. Looking at her perfect face so filled with concern for me, it about broke my heart. How could someone so perfect and pure produce something so… dark. The night surrounded me like cloak, the cold air biting against my flushed skin, the grass soft against my bare feet. I could feel a small bead of perspiration trickle down the side of my face and my breath was coming in short gasps, but I didn't stop running.

I'd probably run three miles by the time I finally stopped, labouring for every breath I took. I collapsed to my hands and knees and retched. Once I'd emptied the contents of my stomach I rolled over and looked up at the sky. It was still very dark, I'd guess it was probably 2 or 3 in the morning. The moon was just a sliver in the sky, barely giving off any light. I had no idea how long I laid there, just staring up at the sky looking at the stars. My eyes started to droop and I let sleep overtake me. I awoke probably an hour after the sun came up. Any light that the sun would have given was blocked by dark clouds. I sat up and shivered. I was covered in dew and I didn't have much on to protect me from the cool breeze. I stood up and shivered again as a gust of wind hit me, drying the dew off of my skin. I ran a hand through my wet hair and look around. I could see Downton off in the distance. I'd really run away last night. Cora was going to be livid. I sighed and started my walk back. I could run, but I just didn't have the energy. Even though I'd slept a few hours I felt more tired than before. I hope Cora wouldn't be too angry with me, even though she had every right to be. I insisted that she sleep with me then I wake her up at two in the morning and run away. I shook my head at my own stupidity. Then there was Robert. I had no idea how he was going to act this morning. Would he demand that I leave and never return? Would accept that I am Cora's child and accept me into their home? Would he even let me back inside? I had no idea. How I would usually respond in a situation like this was to hurt anyone who dared oppose me. I don't think Cora would like that very much. I hear that blood stains are a right bugger to get out of carpet. My teeth started to chatter when the rain came. It wasn't a downpour, but it was enough to get the remaining dry spots wet. I was probably two miles away from Downton when the sky opened up and really let me have it. Thunder and lightning crashed in the distance. I decided now would be a good time to start running. I took off running, I could cover two miles in about eight minutes if I wanted to, and the rain was a very good incentive. The rain was making breathing a bit difficult; I was running into the rain and got a mouth full of water every time I looked up.

It took me longer than I would have like but I made it back. I stopped in front of the big doors and contemplated walking in, but I was soaked to the bone and I didn't want to get water everywhere. Instead I ran around to the servant's entrance. _Well,_ I thought _they were in for a treat._ What little I had on clung to my body like a second skin, leaving little to the imagination. My shorts only came to about mid-thigh and my shirt was sleeveless. I stopped in front of the door and ran my hands through my hair, trying to tame it as best I could. I wrung out as much water as I could before stepping inside. The air that hit my skin felt almost like fire, and it hurt my lungs. I guess I was colder than I thought. I looked down at my hands and feet and I could see that the tips were slightly blue. Damn the English weather. I ran my hands through my hair one last time before walking down the hallway.

"Good heavens what happened to you?!" I looked up to see Mr. Carson standing at the end of the hall staring at me in horror.

"I went for a midnight swim, Mr. Carson, obviously." I said cheekily. His scowl darkened, but he maintained his professionalism, for which I had to give him credit.

"You best go see her Ladyship, she's been in quite the state since you left." Mr. Carson scowled at me one more time before leaving. I gathered that he thought me quite beneath him, but I didn't have time for that. I needed a fire. I forced my cold muscles to move again and forced them to the stairs. Jimmy walked down the stairs just as I was about to go up. He stopped and whistled appreciatively, his eyes raking up and down my form. I jumped the stairs between us and slammed him against the wall, my hand on his throat. Doing so I attracted quite a lot of attention. Mrs. Hughes came running around the corner and stopped short seeing me. She looked quite shocked.

"Go fetch Mr. Carson." I heard her say to one of the kitchen maids. Jimmy was clawing at my hands, trying desperately to get some oxygen, but I didn't budge. I grabbed one of his hands and slammed it against the wall. I could feel him getting weaker. His movements became sluggish and uncoordinated. "Stop! You're killing him!" Mrs. Hughes said pulling on my arm. Mr. Carson came around the corner and grabbed Mrs. Hughes and pulled her out of the way.

"Jimmy," I growled. "If you _ever_ do that again I _will_ kill you. I think you see now that women aren't a weak as you may make them out to be, don't make the same mistake again." I released him and he crumpled to the ground gasping for breath. I knelt down beside him and lifted his head so our eyes met. "Understand?"

"Yes." He gasped out.

"Good lad." I hit him lightly on the cheek several times before standing. The entire staff was here by now and they all looked quite frightened. "Don't offend or underestimate me and I think we will get along quite fine." Mr. Carson opened his mouth to say something, but stopped short. "Something you wanted to say Carson?" I asked.

"No, ma'am." I smirked.

"Good. You'll be fine in several minutes Jimmy, just take deep breaths and drink some water. You'll feel right as rain by noon." I said briskly before stepping over him and climbing up the stairs. As soon as I was out of sight I heard a lot of commotion coming from down below. I sent my message and I was positive that they had received it: Don't mess with me. Opening the door to the second floor I saw Baxter exit my mother's room. She stopped when she saw me and took in my appearance, but quickly resumed walking with her head down. I smiled as I passed her and knocked on the door. I heard a soft 'come in' and I turned the handle. "Cora?" I asked stepping inside. "Can I-" I couldn't finish the rest of my sentence as I found my arms full and my breath quite literally knocked out of me.

"You're back!" Cora sobbed, holding on to me like a lifeline. "I-I didn't think you would come back." She hugged me harder and I wrapped my arms around her holding her tightly. Suddenly Cora pulled back. "You're all wet and cold as ice!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the fire and tried to get me to sit in the chair.

"I'll sit in the floor." I murmured sitting down by the fire. Cora grabbed a blanket off of her bed and wrapped it around me.

"You need some dry things, I'll ring for Baxter." It seemed I had finally met mother Cora. I quickly stood up and let the blanket fall to the ground.

"No, I'll just go change. I just wanted to let you know that I was back… are… are you mad at me?" I asked weakly, looking at the floor and tracing the pattern of the rug with my toe.

"Yes, I am." I flinched at her tone. "You JUMPED out of a two story window and took off running and come back soaking wet and half frozen! HOURS later might I add! I was so worried that you were hurt, or that you'd broken something, or that you'd gotten struck by lighting!" As if to emphasize her point, lightning flashed outside, followed by the rumble of thunder. She was pacing the room and flinging her hands out to emphasize her point. "I had no idea where you'd gone or when you'd be back, if you'd be back at all! You could have been dead!" She stopped her rant and stared at me breathing hard. "I can't lose you, not again." Cora walked over to me and lifted my head. "I love you Iris, please don't _ever_ do that to me again."

"I-I'm s-sorry." I stuttered and felt hot tears prick at my eyes. I pulled away from her and wrapped my arms around my shaking torso. I blamed the cold, naturally. "I-I w-won't d-do it a-again." I said through my chattering teeth. "P-please f-for g-give me." I begged bowing my head and slouching over a bit.

"I forgive you darling, just don't do it again." Cora said lifting my head again and smiling at me. "No go change before you catch your death." She kissed my forehead softly, and I gave her a small smiled before exiting the room. I walked down the hallway towards my room, but I was stopped by Robert.

"Still here I see." He spat. "I thought you'd been gone by now. How unfortunate."

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but Cora wants me here. My own mother wants me for the first time in my entire life. She _loves_ me. I don't think you could possibly understand what that means to me." I walked up to Robert and placed my hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry for the way I acted last night. I would never betray your family Robert. Quite the opposite actually. I will defend this place and all its inhabitants with every fiber of my being, with my very life. If someday you could come to forgive me or at least tolerate me that would be enough. All I ask is that you don't separate me from my mother. Please Robert." He features had softened a bit through my speech.

"You'll have to prove that to me, Iris. After last night, I don't know if you wouldn't sell my family's secrets. How you found out I don't know, but are you really ready to die for this family? Do you even know what you're saying?"

"Yes, I do. I know very well what my words mean. Will you let me stay?" I dropped my hand at looked at him expectantly.

"Yes, I will allow you to stay, but I'll be watching you. If you hurt her or any of my family I will ask you to leave immediately."

"I understand. Thank you Robert." I walked past him and to my door.

"Don't let me down, Iris. You've made Cora so very happy and I would hate to take that away from her. Please don't make me." Robert turned and walked into Cora's room. I smiled and entered my own. I think I could make this work. I could actually live here with my mother and be happy.

~Downton Abbey~

"I see that Iris has returned." Robert said entering Cora's room. "She looks like a drowned dog, but she's alive." Cora turned from her spot to smile up at him.

"Yes, I'm so _very_ glad she's okay. I was really worried about her." Robert laughed at sat down next to her.

"I know." Cora smiled lovingly at him.

"Yes, you were so good to me last night, thank you." Cora grabbed his hand and squeezed it affectionately.

"Cora, why didn't you tell me about her? Or how she was conceived? Did… did you not trust me? Did you really think I would send you away?" Robert asked holding on to her hand.

"I… I was just very scared and quite broken at the time. I couldn't bear the thought of you knowing. The shame and hate I felt towards myself was almost unbearable. I couldn't tell you, because I thought that if you knew, you would have no choice to send me away… I… I thought you would despise me. Think that I was disgusting. I was afraid that you would think I asked for it." Tears slipped down Cora's cheeks as she told Robert her fears. Robert knelt on the floor in front of her and cupped her face.

"Cora, I could _never_ think any of those things. It breaks my heart to think that you've kept this in for seventeen years. It… it hurts me that you didn't trust me. Do you not believe in our love? Cora I will love you till the day I die and beyond. There is nothing in this world that could make me find you disgusting or make me despise you. I love _you_ Cora. I love you so very much." Robert leaned up and kissed her softly. "And I think that I will grow to love your child. She just needs some guidance and love, and who better to give that to her than her mother? She asked if she could stay and I said yes." Cora's eyes brightened and she kissed him.

"Thank you Robert!" Cora pressed light kisses all over his face. "Thank you." She said again. "You've really made me happy." Robert ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

"I'm glad darling. All I want from life is to see you happy, and if she makes you happy she can stay." Robert placed one more kiss on Cora's lips before standing. "I have some letters I need to see to, I'll see you at luncheon."

"Okay, see you then." Cora smiled at her husband before returning to her book. Several minutes after Robert had left, Cora could still be found smiling. She was very, very happy. Her daughter had returned home and she wasn't going anywhere.

TBC…

A.N. Or is she? :) Thank you all for the kind reviews and loverly suggestion. Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was smiling like an idiot when I entered my room. Robert said I could stay and I didn't have to leave my mother. Still smiling I walked into the adjoining bathroom and started my bath, stripping my clothing off as I went. I wrung out my clothing as best I could before hanging them over the side of a chair to dry. I walked back into my room completely nude to retrieve some dry cloths and all but purred at the warmth that the fire gave off. I still had goosebumps, but I wasn't shaking anymore and the blue in my fingertips had gone. After I'd retrieved my clothing I walked back into the bathroom and gratefully sunk into the steaming water. I moaned aloud when the warm water touched my skin. I hung my head against the back of the tub and let my body relax. I'd been a tight ball of tension since the day I met Cora and I could feel it in my muscles now. I closed my eyes and let all of the tension leave my body. Sighing contentedly, I grabbed the soap and began washing. The soap smelled heavenly. After I was clean and warm I drained the tub and dried myself off with an extremely fluffy towel. Humming I dressed and did my hair making myself at least presentable. I was _not_ going to wear a dress again, so I instead dressed in trousers and in a long sleeve shirt. As soon as I pulled on my boots and jacket I was dressed and ready for the day. I never went anywhere without my knives so I hid them in various places on my person. Glancing at the clock I saw that I had only about thirty minutes before luncheon so I decided to go see Cora. I needed to apologize again. From our conversation earlier I could tell I really worried her and I didn't want her to worry. I knocked on her door and heard her soft 'come in'. "Hey, can I come in?" I asked poking my head through the door.

"Iris, please do." Cora smiled at me and put her book down. I walked in and closed the door and stood there quite awkwardly, shuffling back and forth. "Iris, is something wrong?" Cora asked standing up and walking over to me. She grabbed my hand and ran her thumb soothingly over my knuckles. It was a small gesture, but it made my heart swell. It was the little things that a mother does unconsciously that I loved. I'd seen how mothers acted around children all my life, the tender stroke on their cheek, a gentle hug, a soothing whisper when you were upset, and now Cora was doing all of those things for me. _Me._ I still couldn't believe that I could stay here with her. "Iris." Cora called out.

"I'm sorry," I smiled sheepishly up at her. "I was lost in thought." Cora smiled at me and pulled me over to a chair. She sat me down and took the seat next to me, still holding my hand. "I just wanted to come say sorry again. I truly did not mean to worry you so." I looked up at her, pleading for her to understand. "I never wanted to make you worry. I'm sorry Cora."

"It's already forgiven." Cora leaned over and kissed my cheek softly. "Why did you run away, though? Last night you said that you needed to get out, what did you mean?"

"I… I had a nightmare." Cora's head tilted slightly and her lips curved a bit at the edges. She found it amusing. Wonderful. I stood up and wrenched my hand out of hers taking a few steps away from her. "How childish and how foolish of me." I spat. "A nightmare. I was scared off by a nightmare like a small child." I walked over to her dresser and placed my fists against it. I was very angry with myself now. I felt very stupid and very small. "How pathetic." I whispered to myself. Cora placed her hand on my shoulder and turned me around. I stared intently and the floor, though. I did not want to see the amusement in her eyes or on her face. One of Cora's soft hands cupped my chin and forced my head up.

"Iris, it is not childish to have nightmares and it is not childish to want to run away from them."

"But I _did_ run away from it. I was a coward." I jerked my chin out of her hand and moved from her. "I ran away from the figments of my imagination. Things that are purely in my head… and I ran away from you." I whispered.

"Why did you run away from me?" Cora asked.

"Because I did awful things to you and your family in my dream. I guess I thought that if I could get away from you I could get away from what's inside my head." I snorted. "Get away from my demons, so to speak." I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "I'm sorry Cora. I came here to apologize not to upset you."

"Darling, I'm your mother. You're going to upset me once or twice." Cora wrapped her arms around my waist and placed her head on my back. "And that's okay. You upsetting me means that you're _here_ and _alive._ I'm okay with that. If you don't want to talk about it anymore that's fine, I understand. When Robert came back from war he had nightmares too. You're not alone, Iris, and I'm here for you should you ever want to talk about it." I brushed the stray tear that slid down my cheek and turned to face her.

"I don't deserve you." I stroked her cheek and pulled her in for a hug. "I don't deserve you at all. Thank you Cora, your words mean a lot to me."

"You're welcome, darling." I hummed.

"Darling. I've never been called darling before. It's nice." I pulled back from our hug and looked at her.

"Your adoptive father never called you that? Or anything like it?" I laughed at that.

"No, never. He is not a kind man."

"You made him sound so nice last night."

"I lied. My father is a very cruel and very nasty man." I shuddered. "It's like he feeds off of pain and power. A _very_ bad combination, I assure you." Cora looked surprised.

"What a terrible person to adopt a child. It sounds like he shouldn't have a child at all." I winced, which did not go unnoticed. "Iris?"

"He didn't exactly adopt me per se. More like _reclaimed_ what was rightfully his." Cor pulled back looking horrified. "And your's I guess."

"You don't mean..." Cora had gone pale and placed a hand on the bed frame for support.

"Yes, the man who raped you found me and took me back. He raised me as his daughter as he had the right too. Just as much of a right as you." Cora sat down on the bed and held back tears. I really had not wanted to reopen this wound, but it seems I had no choice.

"I never knew who the man was." Cora said weakly and I snorted.

"Nor would I expect you to. My father is a very, very powerful man and very few people know who he is. Even if you passed by him on the street you wouldn't know that it was him." I sat down on the bed by Cora and held her hand. "You don't need to worry about it, the chances of you ever meeting him are close to none, and on the off chance that you do I will be there to help you through it."

"Why me?" Cora choked out. I swallowed hard uncomfortable with the turn of conversation, but if I could offer Cora some semblance of comfort who was I to deny her?

"He… he loved beautiful women, and you are still a very beautiful woman Cora. He didn't specifically target you, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I am _very_ sorry that you had to go through that." I grabbed wrapped my arms around Cora and held her while she cried. "And I am very sorry if my being here has brought back old memories that are better forgot." Cora shook her head and lifted it to look at me.

"No, don't be sorry. Even if you do bring back memories I am so very glad that you are here. I am so very glad that God saw fit to give me a second chance with you." Cora smiled at me and wiped her face with her lacy handkerchief. I smiled at that, what a lady. Cora glanced over at the clock and jumped up. "Goodness, I need to freshen up before luncheon." She turned to me and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before walking into the bathroom. "Go on ahead, I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Yes, mother." I laughed on my way out of her room. Closing the door I put my hands in my pockets and walked down the beautiful set of stairs and made my way to the dining hall. When I opened the door I saw that Carson and Robert were having a very serious conversation that stopped as soon as Carson saw me. "Cora will be down in a minute, she needed to freshen up a bit." I said sitting down across from Robert. He turned and fixed me with a very serious gaze. "Yes?"

"Carson was telling me that you all most killed James." No nonsense with Robert it seemed. As he said that the door opened and in came the rest of the Crawley clan.

"Killing James? What's this?" Mary asked sitting down.

"Iris, what's this?" Cora asked sitting down beside me.

"I did not _almost_ kill James, I had a good ten seconds before I caused any permanent damage." I said exasperated.

"Iris?! What did you do?" Cora looked shocked. I seemed to have that effect on her…

"Carson told me that Iris held James against the wall by his throat and held him there till he turned blue in the face." Robert said, his gaze never leaving me.

"Blue? I do believe that Carson is exaggerating a bit."

"Carson does not exaggerate." Mary said sipping her water and giving me a glare.

"Would you care to tell us why you did that?" Cora asked.

"He looked and whistled at me like I was some whore sent there for his amusement." I snapped. "He should consider himself lucky, I have done far worse to men who have dared to treat me like that."

"James, is this true?" Robert asked the footmen.

"I… um." James swallowed.

"James, his lordship asked you a question." Carson said.

"Yes, I did whistle at her, and I'm very sorry for it." James looked at me and I smirked.

"Yes, you are. I taught James a lesson that will benefit him for the rest of his life. It goes a long way to treat women with respect, especially around me." Cora was looking at me rather intently. "Yes?" I asked turning to look at her. Robert and Carson started discussing an appropriate punishment and Mary, Edith, and Tom all started talking about sheep of all things.

"Why didn't you tell me when you came to see me?" Cora looked hurt.

"I don't understand." I said tilting my head to the side. "Why would I?" That was the wrong things to say because Cora's face fell and she turned back to her food.

"Why? Because I'm your mother and I would want to help you." Cora said softly. "I want you to bring your problems to me and let me help you deal with them." I furrowed my brow.

"But I'd already solved this particular problem." Cora huffed.

"But you didn't even tell me. You didn't tell me that you had attacked one of my members of staff." Oookay, I've done something wrong.

"I'm sorry." Saying sorry is always a good way to start with an upset women. "You're right, I should have told you when I came in. I am just used to solving my own problems and not asking anyone for help." I told her. I saw Cora flinch. "I'm not blaming you! That's just the way I was raised." I sighed when she said nothing. "It's going to take me a bit to readjust to _this._ " I said gesturing to everyone.

"And what would ' _this'_ be, might I ask?" Cora asked looking at me. I flushed.

"A family." I said softly. "I've never had to work with one before, and I don't really know how it all works." I laughed. "I don't even know how to behave around a parent that hasn't threatened to kill me at least once." Cora's eyebrows flew up.

"He threatened to kill you?!"

"Yes, but that's just the way we worked. He wouldn't actually do it." I lied, he most certainly would, but I didn't need to tell her that. That seemed to appease Cora.

"I'm sorry, I should have realized that you would need time to readjust to all of this. I will attempt to be more understanding in the future."

"That's all I ask." I said smiling before my attention was diverted to Mary.

"What did you mean by 'much worse' Iris? How much worse can you get than almost killing someone?" Mary asked, looking rather pleased with herself.

"Actually killing them." I said obviously. Mary sputtered her water.

"You've killed people?" She asked incredulous.

"Yes." I said bluntly, everyone in the room was looking at me. "What? Robert has killed people in war, so have I. Why are you looking at _me_ so strangely?"

"You were involved in the war?" Robert chimed in. "But you were so young when it started."

"War does not spare children, you know that as well as I." Robert nodded glumly.

"No, it does not. Enough of this chatter about death, tell me what you all have planned for today." Mary and Edith jumped on the change of topic and told their father what they had planned for the day. Cora reached over and grabbed my hand squeezing it lightly.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be, now that I have you." Cora smiled brightly at my words. Carson came in and delivered the morning post.

"The mail was delayed by the rain, my lord." Carson said handing Robert the mail.

"I expected as much. Thank you Carson." Carson nodded and walked over to me.

"There is one for you my lady." I raised an eyebrow at the use of a title but said nothing.

"Thank you Carson." I grabbed the letter and quickly opened it. It was from the king.

 _Dear Iris,_

 _Why did you not inform me that you were leaving London? I had things for you to do about the city today, but when I summoned you I was told that you were gone. I do not like being put off Iris, and I expect you back by tomorrow. Your father sent you here to do my bidding and I expect you to do it. I've payed a fortune for your services and I expect you to be here when I need them. I will see you tomorrow._

 _King George_

I huffed and put the letter back in the envelope. "I need to go to London today, I will see you all tomorrow." I said standing up.

"What? Why?" Cora asked.

"Work." I said briskly. "Goodbye, I will see you tomorrow." I kissed Cora quickly before heading up the stairs to pack. If there was one thing I hated, it was being summoned by a pompous monarch. I was going to London alright and I was going to meet with George, but he would not like the way we meet.

TBC…

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. Thank you all for your support and reviews!

Chapter 7

I packed as quickly as I could so I could make the afternoon train. I threw several changes of clothing into my bag and called it good. I didn't plan on staying long. Actually I had an idea forming. The king has never seen my blue eyes before, and if I dressed in a different outfit… it just might work. I grabbed my bag and rushed down to the servant's hall. I needed to tell Mr. Carson that I would be gone today and that I wouldn't be back until something tomorrow. And I needed the car. As soon as I stepped into the hall they all stood up. I was interrupting their lunch it seems.

"What can I help you with my lady?" Mr. Carson asked.

"I need the car or a horse. I have to go to London and I wanted to let you know that I wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon."

"Very good my lady." He gestured to the chauffeur and he took off out of the room. "Anything else my lady?" Every time Carson referred to me as 'my lady' it looked like he was swallowing nails.

"You don't have to call me my lady Carson, we both know what I am." He raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be my lady?"

"The bastard born child of your raped countess." Several members of the staff gasped. "I'm not deserving of that title, it's degrading to the real ladies of the house if they should share their title with me. I"ll not have it."

"Very well, what shall we call you then?" Carson asked.

"Iris." Carson looked horrified at the thought of addressing me by my 'christian' name. "Or ma'am if you must."

"That will do ma'am. Travel safely." I inclined my head.

"I apologize for interrupting your lunch, I will endeavor not to do so again. Good day." I turned and walked out of the room and headed for the car. Cora was waiting for me by the car and I smiled at her. "What's this? Here to see me off?"

"Of course, I wanted to say goodbye." Cora walked over and pulled me in for a hug. "Be safe, my darling." She pulled back and stroked my cheek once before turning and entering the house.

"Goodbye mother." I called softly before getting in the car. "The train station please." The driver nodded and we were off.

~Downton Abbey~

The train ride was uneventful, so in other words I was bored out of my mind. I had wanted to spend the day with Cora, answering all of her question. I'm sure Robert would have a few as well, but no. I had to go to London to meet with the king. I was more than a little upset, however, I had come up with a plan to end this. Well that's what I hoped. Once I arrived in London I decided to do some shopping. I wanted to get Cora something, but I had no idea what to get her. For my plan to work it needed to be dark so I had several hours to kill. I first hailed a taxi to take me to the smallish building I had in London. It wasn't like any of the great houses, but it was by no means small. I paid the driver and walked up the marble steps to the front door. The door was rather grand and I thought it a waste of wood. I rung the bell, I didn't have the key on me at the moment so I needed someone to come open the door. I kept a small number of staff on to maintain the house, should I need to come here. I would have prefered to stay here all the time, but George like to keep me close by.

"My lady, what a surprise." The butler said opening the door.

"Hello, Will. I'll be staying the night, but I'll be off and gone for the majority of the day."

"Very good, my lady." I handed William my bag and instructed it to be taken up to my room.

"If some packages get sent here, just place them up in my room and I'll deal with them once I get back." He nodded. "See you later Will." I waved my hand and set off. I was really tempted to take a horse, but you don't often see people on horses in downtown London. What should I get Cora? A dress? Jewelry? What on earth does someone get a Countess who has everything? Honestly, I had no idea. I walked down the streets gazing in the windows to see what was offered. Nothing grabbed my attention. I was on my way home after a fruitless day of shopping. I'd found some things for myself that I'd needed, but I still hadn't found anything for Cora. The sun was just beginning to set, a beautiful sunset in London. I quickened my pace and arrived at my house in several minutes. I opened the door, brushing off Will's attempts to inquire about my day, and went right up to my room. I set down the bags that I'd carried with me and walked over to my dresser. It seemed like a normal dresser to most people, but when you pressed certain latches the back would open revealing my work clothes. I grabbed my old suit and quickly put it on. To spruce it up a bit, I removed several things from my new one and put them on. I pulled the mask up and over my face until only my eyes were visible. Placing a few daggers in their spot I glanced in the mirror. I looked nothing like I usually did. Perfect. If everything went according to plan I would be free of this life by the morning.

~Downton Abbey~

The sun had set and the streets were illuminated by the soft glow of the lamps. It was a beautiful evening, not too hot or not too cold. I crept along the rooftops headed for Buckingham palace, I had a meeting with the king. I'd snuck into the palace countless times with ease, tonight was no different. The king's bedroom was on the third floor and I managed to maneuver my way over to his window. Today was Friday and I knew that the queen would not be in with the king. George often had meetings that would keep him late into the night. I unlocked the window and crept inside. It was nine o'clock now and the king would be here in an hour. I took my hiding spot and waited. Exactly one hour later the king stormed in. "I do _not_ want to be bothered tonight! Make sure it happens." The king growled at the guards. He stomped into his bathroom grumbling about being 'stood up'. I could only assume that he was referring to me. I smiled at the king's annoyance. I was so ready to be rid of him. It took the king twenty minutes to get ready for bed and as soon as his valet was dismissed he climbed into bed. He read for ten minutes before turning his lamp off and settling down for the night. When his breathing had evened out I crept out from my hiding spot. He really needed better security… oh wait. I was his better security. Oh well. I pulled a dagger from its sheath and walked over to his bed. He was sound asleep; what a rude awakening he would have. As quietly as I could I climbed on the bed until I was straddling him and placed my hand over his mouth and my dagger at his throat. His eyes shot open and his scream was muffled by my hand. Making my voice as low as I could I growled out.

"Now, now, Georgy don't make too much noise or my hand might just slip." He quieted down immediately. "Much better." I cooed. "Now, you have in your employment a women I would very much like dead. Iris." The king's eyes got wide. "I want her out of England by tomorrow, or I will bring in my own army of people like me and Iris, and the streets of London will run red with noble blood. You'll have to get rid of her somehow. Send her to S. America or something, I want her gone. I would kill her myself, but that would cause more problems. Do you understand?" He nodded. "Good. Incase you were thinking of telling Iris about this, I wouldn't. I'll find out and the outcome would be very bad for you." I slowly removed my hand from his mouth but pressed a little harder on his neck with my dagger, daring him to scream.

"W-who are you?" He asked.

"Let's put it this way, I am the only person alive that Iris and her father fear. Iris is in my way and I want her gone."

"Why don't you just kill her yourself." I sighed, we'd already gone over this.

"Because then her father would come seeking revenge and kill my men. You would have a war in your country, him versus me. This way she's gone, and it looks completely normal. I will be watching to make sure you do as you're told king. Night night." I pulled out a sleeping powder and waved it under his nose. As soon as he was out I crept out of the palace and into the night.

~Downton Abbey~

Dark eyed once again I walked into the king's sitting room. "I apologise about my delay, I was detained on my way back."

"It's fine, actually there has been a change of plans."

"Really?" I asked taking a seat opposite of him.

"Yes, I want you to go to South America and take a look at our influence and colonies over there."

"Really? What about the Germans?"

"Never mind that, I've purchased the ticket and you should be gone by evening. Gather your things."

"Very well." I stood to leave. "I'll send reports when I can."

"Good, now go." I bowed slightly before leaving. When I was out of the door I smiled, it had worked and I was free of him and _this_ forever. I planned to send him a few reports before sending a letter telling him that I'd died of some illness. Then I would be free to spend the remainder of my days with Cora and Downton. Up in my room my what little I still had here had been packed and placed in a trunk. When I entered the room the maids scurried out. I smiled at them as they left. One stopped and spoke.

"Your things will be taken down to the docks shortly, have a nice trip." She said politely before leaving. I gathered the few things that I'd hidden around the room and placed them in the trunk. Just as I was finishing a few of the footmen came and grabbed all of my things and took them down to the car. Once it was all loaded the butler came out to see me off. He handed me the ticket for South America and bid me farewell. The driver took me to the docks and unloaded my luggage.

"You may go." I said briskly. He nodded and left. I wandered around for several minutes before I found someone to sell my ticket to. I returned to my luggage and hailed a taxi. I had him take me to the train station and I was soon bound for York. As the train came around the last bend, allowing me to see Downton's train station, I finally allowed myself a sigh of relief. I'd done it. I had escaped from a life of lies and death and now I could live it in peace. I saw Cora standing on the platform waiting for me. I smiled, she was so kind. As soon as my foot touched the platform I was engulfed in a fierce hug. "Hello, Cora."

"Hello, my darling. How was your trip?"

"Wonderful." Mr. Carson and a person from the train station loaded my luggage onto the car, as Cora and I climbed in.

"You were able to finish your business?"

"Yes. Actually I have something to tell you." Cora looked worried.

"What?"

"I quit my job, I no longer have ties to anyone or anything except you… if you'll have me." I said the last part sheepishly.

"You quit your job? For me?" Cora said breathlessly.

"Yes, I can be a full time daughter now." I chuckled.

"Oh Iris!" Cora threw her arms around me and hugged me.

"You're pleased?" Cora pulled back and cupped my face.

"Happier than you will ever know. My family is complete now that you're here and I look forward to spending my life with you as a part of my family."

"Me too." Cora kissed my forehead and placed a comforting hand around my waist.

"Let's go home."

 _Home_. _That was something I could definitely get used to._

The End


End file.
